


You drive me crazy

by Lwritings



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Horny Robbe, M/M, Party, Sander is a tease, Smut, Teasing, drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwritings/pseuds/Lwritings
Summary: Sander's mom celebrates her 50th birthday. Since Sander had been very busy preparing it with her and Robbe had to study for exams, the two boys have barely been able to see each other during the week. This leads to a bored and horny Robbe at the big party and Sander gladly taking advantage of it.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic!! Sorry if there are any mistakes ;)

It was the birthday party of Sander’s mom who had just turned 50. The party was held on a different location outside of Antwerp. Since a lot of people were invited, it wasn’t possible to fit them all in their apartment. 

Robbe looked around the big garden that was filled with people, tables, chairs, snacks and cute lights hanging around everywhere. It was a warm summer night and the whole party honestly looked perfect. A big part of the night he had to shake hands with people he had never met before. It was nice to meet new people from Sander’s family, but he also started to get tired of not having some time alone with him. He had barely seen him this week since Robbe was busy with exams and Sander had to help preparing the big party.

The two of them were standing in a group with other people. Sander was busy having a conversation with them, meanwhile Robbe was looking around a bit bored. He started to stare at his beautiful boyfriend next to him. The only thing he would never get bored of. Robbe stares at Sander’s eyes, to his nose and down to his lips. Those beautiful perfect lips. God how badly he wanted those lips on his. It felt like it had been way too long since they had a good make out session or doing even more than that. 

Robbe starts to imagine feeling those lips on his own again. The way they would move perfect against Robbe’s. And when they deepen the kiss, he would feel that perfect tongue of him in his mouth. And then Sander would move to his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin until he goes further down on his body. Feeling his lips everywhere. And when he reaches the best part, Robbe would grab his hair when Sander wraps his mouth around his coc-

“Robbe are you okay?” 

Robbe looks up when he sees Sander and the group of people staring at him. He realizes he had completely gotten lost in his own imagination. 

“Yeah.. yeah don’t worry about me.” He quickly says.

The group of people resumes talking while Sander puts a hand around Robbe’s shoulder. Robbe immediately wraps his arms around Sander’s waist.

“Are you not liking the party?” Sander asks him.

“No it’s really fun!” Robbe answers. He then leans up to Sander’s ear. “I just really miss you.” He whispers. 

“But I’m right here?”

“You know what I mean.” Robbe says as his hand on Sander’s waist goes down until he reaches under his shirt and caresses the warm skin. He then slips his fingers under Sander’s pants and teases at his waistband. Sander’s face immediately changes. At first he looks a bit flustered until his face turns into a grin.

Sander leans up to Robbe’s ear. “You don’t think I haven’t been thinking about you the whole evening as well?” He says as he licks a part of Robbe’s ear. 

Robbe shivers at the sensation of feeling Sander’s hot tongue on him. He desperately wanted more of it. “Can’t we just go somewhere else for a bit?” Robbe asks.

He sees Sander biting his lip while he grins. His eyes looking a bit darker than they did before. He leans in again and bites slightly at Robbe’s earlobe. Just as he’s about to whisper something again his mom shouts his name from a table a little further away from them. She nudges him to come over so Sander walks up to her while quickly looking back at Robbe with a big grin on his face and gives him a wink.

Robbe is left flustered and feeling more horny than he did before. The only thing he wanted was to take Sander with him and push him against a wall somewhere in the dark, away from the party and kiss the life out of him. 

Since Robbe was left alone now he decided to go speak with Sander’s cousins. He had met them a few times already and he really liked hanging out with them. As soon as Robbe came up to them they all greeted him with a smile. They talked about games, dogs and god knows what else until Robbe turned his head to see where Sander was. He was still at the table with his mom and some of her friends and apparently he was already staring at Robbe as well. 

Sander grins at him while playfully biting his lip. Robbe smirks and cheekily raises his eyebrows. He knew that Sander wanted him as much as Robbe did. It made the excitement grow even bigger in Robbe’s stomach. He really wasn’t sure if he would make it till they were home if Sander was going to look at him like that the whole evening.

Robbe really tried to focus on the conversation that was going on, but the piercing eyes from Sander made it very hard. Then this older guy was tapping his glass and everyone turned around to look at him waiting for him to speak. He nudged everyone to come closer and they all stood in a circle in front of him. Apparently it was a close friend of Sander’s mom and he made a speech about all the funny adventures that they’ve had been on together. From drunken nights to their holiday in London.

Everyone laughed at the crazy things he told and Robbe found it very enjoyable as well. Then he felt a hand on his waist and when Robbe looked to his left he saw that Sander was standing next to him. He was holding an empty plate where a cake had been laying on. Before Robbe could greet him Sander starts to stare at him intensely as he brings his finger up to his own mouth, sucking on it without breaking eye contact. Robbe stops breathing for a second while he stares at his mouth and up to Sander’s teasing eyes. 

When Sander puts his finger out of his mouth again he starts to grin. “I spilled some whipped cream on my fingers… The cake was good, but I’m still hungry for something better.” He looks Robbe up and down with his eyes and then walks away, glancing one more time at Robbe until he disappears into the crowd of people.

Once again Robbe was left alone feeling hot all over and even more horny. He loved Sander teasing him like that a lot, but it was also incredibly frustrating. Especially when he was at a party like this where he really had to control his boner.

The older guy was still holding his speech, but Robbe really had no clue what he was talking about. His mind had wandered to a completely different place. Then the man all of a sudden announces that it’s time to dance and music is being heard of the speakers, a bit louder than before. Some people began to move the tables and chairs to the sides of the garden so there is space for a dancefloor. Immediately some drunk people start to dance like crazy. 

Sander’s cousins who were still standing pretty close to Robbe dragged him to the dancefloor and Robbe had no other choice than to join them. They all showed each other their weirdest dance moves and Robbe laughed at how stupid it looked. Some old song is being played which all of them knew and they sing along as they see other people screaming to the lyrics as well. Robbe chuckled to himself, he definitely understood now where Sander got his singing skills from.

When the next song comes on Sander joins the group. He glances at Robbe and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek. The group dances to the music and at some point Sander starts to move closer to Robbe. The two boys move their bodies together to the beat with barely any distance. Sander moves his hand to Robbe’s neck as he gets closer. He still has that stupid grin on his face. Then Sander leans in to kiss Robbe, his stomach immediately getting filled with butterflies. It feel so good to finally feel his touch again. He almost moans at the contact.

It still amazes Robbe how Sander really had no shame at all in front of his family. Sander pulls their bodies even closer together while Robbe moves his hand up to grab Sander’s hair. Robbe felt happy to finally feel those gorgeous lips again, but he wanted more more more. When Robbe feels Sander’s tongue against his lips he quickly pulls back, not wanting to let himself slip away in front of all these people. 

Robbe expected to see a disappointed Sander when he opens his eyes, but instead his eyes had gotten dark again and all of a sudden Sander grabs his hand and leads him off the dancefloor, away from the crowded people. 

“Where are we going?” Robbe asks even though he already had a feeling what was gonna happen, excitement going straight to his dick. He desperately was hoping he was right.

Sander looks at the boy who was holding his hand. He smirks at him for a second until he walks them out of the garden, following the path to the house belonging to the location. When they reach the side of the big house Sander pushes Robbe against the wall and desperately reaches for his lips again. Robbe responds right away and wildly kisses him back. Tongues quickly finding each other and hands going everywhere.

Robbe immediately feels himself getting hard. Finally feeling Sander so close to him, away from the party, hiding out in the dark while hungrily making out. Sander pushes his hips into Robbe and he could feel that he is definitely hard too. He grinds against him while Robbe’s hands are pulling at Sander’s hair. Sander let’s out a quiet moan. He then pulls back for some air until he starts leaving kisses down Robbe’s jawline and further down to his neck. Robbe tilts his head up, leaving more space for Sander to kiss while he moans at the feeling of Sander’s lips.

Sander sucks at the skin right under his shirt, definitely leaving a mark there. He then moves up again to kiss Robbe’s lips, their tongues circling around each other. Robbe slides his hands down Sander’s body until he reaches the hem of his shirt, slipping his fingers under it. His hands go over the hot skin of Sander’s body while he moans in his mouth. He brushes his fingers over Sander’s nipple and he feels his body immediately reacting to it.

Sander pulls back for a bit. “Gosh you have no idea how badly I wanted this the whole evening.” He says breathless. 

“Tell me about it.” Robbe says as he licks Sander’s lips. “You’ve been driving me fucking crazy.”

Sander then puts his hand on Robbe’s bulge, palming him through his pants. Robbe throws his head back against the wall, enjoying the heavenly feeling. Though the chance of people seeing them is still in the back of his mind

“Are we sure no one will see us here?” he asks hesitantly. 

Sander looks around until he faces Robbe again, while he still palms his bulge. “The thrill is pretty hot, don’t you think?” he whispers against his mouth.

Robbe definitely couldn’t disagree with that. He quickly nods until Sander’s hands move to unbutton his pants, he reaches in his underwear and takes Robbe’s dick out. Robbe moans as Sander starts to stroke him. His fingers going over his slit. He had been so desperate for this all night, so finally feeling Sander’s hand on him felt so so good. All of a sudden Sander takes his hand back and just as Robbe wants to whine at the loss of contact Sander puts two fingers over Robbe’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. Robbe obeys and he sucks at his delicious fingers while he hungrily stares into Sander’s dark eyes. His tongue touching every part of his skin while he takes it in deeper. 

When Sander pulls back he immediately reaches for Robbe’s lips with his own, desperately kissing him again. Robbe then feels Sander’s wet fingers back on his dick, making it easier to jerk him off. Sander speeds up the rhythm and Robbe’s body is overwhelmed with pleasure. He moans into Sander’s mouth, his kisses getting more sloppy with every stroke on his dick. Even though he felt amazing with Sander’s hand on him, he wanted more. He moves his right hand to Sander’s crotch where he could easily feel his hard dick, desperately waiting to be touched.

Sander breaks the kiss to let out a moan. Robbe hurriedly unbuttons his pants as well and takes his dick in his hands, seeing the pleasure written over Sander’s face as he starts to pump him up and down. They’re both letting out more moans as they start stroking the other faster. The fact that they hadn’t touched each other in some time and that they were out in the dark jerking each other off, makes Robbe’s dick drip precum from excitement. 

Then Sander grabs Robbe’s wrist that was on his dick and pushes his hand away. He pulls his body closer and grinds his dick against Robbe’s. The two boys moan at the contact of feeling each other so close. Sander puts his hand around both their dicks and jerks them off at the same time.

“You feel so good.” Sander says breathlessly.

The only thing that Robbe was able to respond with were desperate noises coming out of his mouth. Sander speeds up the rhythm while both of them are chasing their orgasms. 

“Yes Sander please, I’m so close” Robbe pants.

Sander’s hand goes even faster and Robbe feels the heat building up in his stomach. His hands quickly find Sander’s shoulders to hold himself steady as he feels his orgasm overwhelm his body and he moans out Sander’s name. Soon Sander comes all over his hand as well, moaning at the amazing feeling. Robbe’s body is shaking slightly as he comes down from his orgasm. Sander rests his head against Robbe’s as he tries to catch his breath.

“That was amazing.” Robbe says, a bit out of breath as well. 

Sander smiles at him while having a dazed look on his face. “Agreed.” 

“Gosh I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sander says with the softest smile on his face and gives his boyfriend a kiss.

After catching their breaths Robbe looks down at the mess they have made. “We didn’t think this through very well.” 

Robbe starts to think. It would be way too suspicious if they had to walk all the way to the toilets, so that definitely wasn’t an option. The chance of walking into someone of Sander’s family was way too big.

“I think we’re lucky.” Sander says as he pulls out the keys of a car with his clean hand. “I’m sure we can find some tissues there.” 

Robbe smiles at him and gives him a peck on the lips. They both fix their clothes and button up their pants again as they walk to the parking lot, searching for the car of Sander’s mom. They indeed find some tissues and even a bottle of water so they can easily clean themselves up. 

Sander closes the door of the car and locks it with the key. He then slightly pushes Robbe against it and reaches for his lips again. Robbe quickly responds, melting right away into the touch, as if he hadn’t felt him a few minutes ago. His hand goes from Sander’s neck to his waist and pulling him in closer. They kiss and they kiss, completely losing track of time again, completely lost in each other.

All of a sudden Sander’s pulls back and Robbe already had the feeling what he was gonna say. 

“We really should go back to the party.” Sander announces.

Robbe sighs, “Yeah.. we have definitely been away long enough.” 

Sander leans in for Robbe’s lips again and properly kisses him until he pulls back and whispers “We’re definitely doing a round two tonight though.” He winks at Robbe as he grabs his hand and drags him back to the party. Robbe feels like he is walking on heaven as they’re making their way back. He just could never get enough of that beautiful boy. His boy.

When they reach the party it didn’t really look like people had missed them. Even more drunk people were dancing to the music and having an amazing time. They see that two of Sander’s cousins are still on the dancefloor, so they walk up to them to join them. When they greet them, the two smirk at the couple, definitely knowing what they have been up to. Robbe and Sander grin at them and quickly start singing along to the music, as if they never left. 

The rest of the night is filled with happiness, dance moves, music and laughter. On their way back home, Sander’s mom excitedly talks about the perfect night that she’s had. Sander’s dad smiles at the tipsy woman next to him.

“Didn’t we save a bottle of water in here? I’m dying for a drink that’s not alcohol.” Sander’s mom says all of a sudden. 

Robbe and Sander’s faces freeze. They then look at each other with a big grin.

“Uhh I only got an empty one here.” Sander says as he hands the bottle to his mom that was laying on the floor.

His mom grabs the bottle and looks at it confused. “I swear that I had full one with me tonight.”

When Robbe looks at Sander he sees that he has a playful smile on his face. Robbe thinks back to the promise that Sander had made in the parking lot. Excitement goes right through his body again, knowing what was waiting for him when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu for reading this! I really hope that you liked it!


End file.
